Bond Between Buddies
by DarkChao1663
Summary: One shot about Yugi's friendship with Yami.


Chao- Been introduced to a new genre called "flash fiction" and decided to try it out with this fan fic. Every form of fiction is written in chapters and held in novels, chapter books, or novellas, but a flash fiction is basically a one shot that can be from three paragraphs to 15 pages. So rather than write a whole lot, this author wanted to write something quick but meaningful.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: One shot about Yugi's friendship with Yami. **

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

**Bond Between Buddies**

Yugi Muto, a small teen with tri-color hair and large, violet eyes, sat in his average-sized classroom filled with chatty peers. On a bright, clear day, he and his classmates were busy taking a test. Many of his friends had already completed their exam and turned it in to their instructor at the front. But the tiny adolescent struggled to finish his work; as his hand scribbled over his sheet, his head had been aching all morning, causing him problems again.

He took a break and rubbed his ample eyes that had been watery since the early a.m. Picking up his grey mechanical pencil with a tidbit eraser on top, he sniffed his runny nose. Though he only had a few more questions remaining, he felt another cough wanting to pull out of him. Attempting to fight back, he picked up his paper and held it closer to his vision that grew blurry.

The questions asked through the typed up letters were simple, but he had trouble concentrating and remembering any information he had learned during the past week. Second guessing himself for the third time on one of his short answers, he wondered if he should just turn in what he had and accept the grade, so he could lie his heating head down on his cool desk for the rest of the noisy period. He wanted to give up, but two voices played in his mind: One told him to either suck it up or turn it in because it wouldn't matter how much more effort he would place in, but another inside of him tenderly encouraged him to keep moving forward.

Yugi accepted the challenge to try once more. Earlier he may have wished he had stayed in bed, but it was the same warm voice that had heartened him to attend school. He was quite content he had because he had a genuinely fun break with his friends as they played the popular trading card game Duel Monsters and babbled on about their weekends. He was always glad to have his companions by his side.

At that moment, a bright light caught Yugi's eyes. Looking down, he saw with pride his gold necklace in the shape of an upside down pyramid. He smiled, happy to have his treasure with him.

Gathering his strength to complete his exam, he did his best to finish up his last page. As parts of his energy returned, recalling facts and reading the faded grey charts across the white pages became easier. Finishing his test, he double checked what he had already placed down. Relieved he did, he corrected a few mistakes he had made earlier. He paused for a moment hearing the same voice from before applauding him for putting in extra effort for his grade.

Feeling at last satisfied, Yugi proudly jumped from his seat to hand in his stapled exam. He may have been one of the last to finish, and he may not have talked with friends until he was done, so he grew pleased he had listened to his friend that no one else could hear. Returning to his desk, he smiled towards his group of buddies. Everyone allowed their smallest comrade to relax for the last few minutes of class.

Soon enough, Yugi's stamina diminished once more. Though he had a set of liveliness from before, his vigor had been employed to read the questions and place down his answers. He felt his inner nose about to drip like a leaky faucet while his throat became sore. Closing his tired eyes, he leaned forward and placed one hand on his burning forehead. He faintly heard his name being called from the deep corners of his mind.

When the screech of the school's bell rang, Yugi stood up from his chair, but he had moved too quickly. He reached for his brown backpack, but he found himself losing his balance. At once, his stomach tossed around inside of him. Feeling uneasy, he dropped to his knees and vomited his breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast right on the tile floor of his classroom.

Faintly, he caught the cries of his friends and felt the embarrassing stares from his classmates. He soon heard someone else call out his own concern. He tried to tell everyone was fine but could not.

Just as the young boy was falling into darkness, a potent flash took control.

Xxx

When Yugi awoke, he found himself lying on his back. Staring straight up, he knew he was now in his own bedroom. His tangerine sheets covered his lower body while the fan on the ceiling spun quietly. Looking at himself, he observed he had been changed from his sapphire uniform to his light blue pajamas. Glancing towards the floor, he took note the tissues he had used the previous night had been picked up from the maroon carpet and placed into his small garbage bin. He then discerned his breath did not at all smell awful. If anything, his teeth had been brushed with a mint-flavored toothpaste.

He felt his right hand was in a different position from his left, which had been set to his waist. Turning his head towards his side, he noticed his hand loosely holding a thick chain. As his ample orbs traced down the cool metal, he saw the hardware was attached to a gold relic with a mysterious eye in the center resting on the same pillow as himself.

Yugi gasped with surprise realizing what had happened.

Years ago he had placed together an ancient puzzle and released a spirit, who eventually became his friend. Having allowed the ghost to administer his body as he had none of his own, Yugi understood his partner came from school back to their home while he blanked out. Not only was he now at his room in his bed resting, but his companion had completed some other tasks before officially stepping underneath the solid colored covers.

Yugi called out to his pal but did not receive any response. He tried once more but felt the soul of the ancient pharaoh had hidden himself deeply away. The young adult became crestfallen; he wondered if the former ruler blamed himself for allowing an ill student to attend school though obvious signs indicated otherwise. Yugi wished he could let his friend know there was no need for self-chastising. Though he understood his classmates would worry about him, in the end he was grateful he had gone to school; he completed a test and talked with friends rather than of staying in bed all day with his dull fever.

Instead, he grinned, believing he could always speak with his other self.

Yugi saw not all of his gold treasure sparkled in the sunlight. One of the corners of the pyramid held a piece of regurgitation from his accident. He took his wobbly hand and cleaned off his vomit with his cotton sleeve. He smiled a bit when the pendant shined brightly once more. Even though he was home, he was still happy to have a very good friend with him.

He shut his pupils as he yawned. He was grateful he did not need to cough roughly just yet. Becoming tired, he understood his companion must have taken medicine to help him fight his sickness and sleep well. He believed after an afternoon of rest he could have a talk with his friend and thank him personally not only for all that had been done but for the strong bond between them.

Looking over his gold pyramid, Yugi smiled as he closed his tired eyes and moved closer to his prize possession. He then fell into an easy rest.

**The End**

Chao- (flipping between multiple documents) (typing away madly) Thanks for reading! Updates and new stories are in progress and will be posted ASAP! Honest!

YChao- Yeah, you keep thinking that. This is exactly why you just wrote a piece of fan fic in your essay for school.

Chao- ACK!


End file.
